1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating apparatus for indicating the completion of capacitor charging in a flash device to be actuated in connection with the shutter release of a camera and also for indicating that the duration of exposure is selected synchronizable with the light from said flash device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional camera the photographing operation with flash has been conducted upon confirmation from a marking for example on a shutter dial that the duration of exposure determined by a shutter-speed setting means is selected so as to be synchronizable with the flash light from the flash device and upon further confirmation of the completion of capacitor charging of said flash device by the lighting of a charging indicator lamp located distant from the indication of shutter speed.
Such photographing operation is cumbersome and results in errors as the photographer is required to perform two confirming steps by means of the shutter speed indication and the charging indicator lamp provided in separate locations and further required to judge from the indication of shutter speed if the shutter speed at photographing is synchronized with the light from the flash device.